Flo Steinberg (Earth-1228)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1228 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Secretary | Education = | Origin = Human mutate by cosmic ray exposition | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = What If? Vol 1 11 | HistoryText = Flo Steinberg was the Secretary at Marvel Comics, when one day she and her bullpen were delivered a package from a group calling themselves the S People. Inside the package was a box that was supposedly going to provide them with their wildest fantasies. However it instead bombarded the group with cosmic rays and mutated them. Flo would gain the ability to turn invisible and create invisible force fields. Flo would be dubbed the Invisible Girl, and the group would adventure as the Fantastic Four. Living double lives, they would work at Marvel Comics by day, and operate as the Fantastic Four out of the Baxter Building. The group would adapt their adventures into a fictional comic book which would become very popular. When Flo and the others would visit the island of Dr. Morrow they would find that Morrow himself had been mutated into a giant monster. Flo would single handedly defeat Morrow by trapping him in an invisible force field while he fired his laser weapon. The resulting explosion would knock him out and it would be Flo that would realize that the monster they were fighting was really Dr. Morrow. They would search his lab and find that he too was sent a box by the S People. Travelling to Atlantis, Flo and the others would be captured by the Sub-Mariner who also received a box and believe it was the Fantastic Four who sent it to him. Flo and the others would battle Namor until the truth came out. They would soon learn that the S People were really alien Skrulls who sought to use the boxes to make everyone on Earth their mindless slaves. The Fantastic Four and Namor would team up to destroy the Skrull base, thwarting their plot. With no cure found, they would continue to operate as heroes and comic book publishersWhat If? #11. Sometime later, Flo and the others would learn of the existence of their realities Watcher after Uatu was transported in front of them by Earth-9997's Heralds hoping that the Fantastic Four would take this discovery further and learn that their world had been impregnated by a Celestial embryoParadise X: Heralds #3. The outcome of this discovery, and Stan's subsequent activities remain unrevealed. | Powers = Seemingly those of Susan Storm of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Flo Steinberg of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Invisibility Category:Force Field